plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolphin Rider Zombie
s are essentially aquatic variants of Pole Vaulting Zombies, with the exceptions being that they move faster and ignore any plant in the rightmost space, including Tall-nuts. It is the 15th Zombie encountered in Adventure Mode, and is the last zombie introduced in the Pool levels. They are considered one of the hardest pool Zombies to defeat due to their speed and elevated toughness. Suburban Almanac Entry Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Rider Zombies use dolphins to exploit weaknesses in your pool defense. Toughness: medium Speed: fast, then slow (after jump) Special: jumps over the first plant he runs into Only appears in the pool The dolphin is also a zombie. Overview Absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. Does not degrade if he keeps mount until dying. Loses mount after jump. Appearances Adventure Mode: 3-8, 3-9, 3-10, 4-4 Mini-games: Invisi-ghoul, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Last Stand, Buttered Popcorn, Dark Stormy Night Puzzle Mode: Last Stand: Pool, Last Stand: Endless Survival Mode: All Pool and Fog Survival Mode levels (except Survival: Pool). Co-op Mode: Co-op Pool, Co-op Hard Pool, Co-op Endless Strategy Before this zombie appears on the screen, a dolphin-like sound can be heard. This will help alert you to set up defenses if you haven't already. The best strategy for dealing with this zombie is to use Tall-nuts to block them, just as you might do for a Pole Vaulting Zombie. If you don't have a Tall-nut available, plant a Lily Pad in front of them to make them lose their Dolphin, slowing them down. If you can use it, however, the Tangle Kelp is an easy way to kill them without spending a lot of sun. A Squash on a Lily Pad also works, though by the time the Squash jumps the dolphin would already have jumped over it and the zombie would have started eating the plant behind the Squash. Note: If you had already planted a Lily Pad in the first square, the Dolphin Rider Zombie will not jump it, as the dolphin enters the water partway into the second column. You should plant one in the second or third column instead. Gallery Dolphin Zombie.png|The Dolphin DolphinZombie.png|Another Dolphin Happydolphinandfriend.png|The zombie jumping in water DS Dolphin Rider Zombie.png|Dolphin Rider Zombie in the DS version dolphin.png|HD Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin-Rider-Zombie.gif|Animated Dolphin Rider Zombie dolphin rider im gonna eat your brains!!!!.png|The dolphin's cameo in the "Zombies on your Lawn" video no dolphin.JPG|A Dolphin Rider Zombie without Dolphin dolphin lost arm.JPG|A Dolphin Rider Zombie that lost his arm dolphin dies.JPG|A Dolphin Rider Zombie dies with his Dolphin Dead Dolphin Rider.JPG|A dead Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Online.png|Online Almanac Entry DolphinSlide1.png DolphinSlide2.png DolphinSlide3.png DolphinSlide4.png DolphinSlide5.png DolphinSlide6.png Trivia *The Dolphin Rider Zombie is the only zombie with an animal as part of the Zombie. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie will carry its Dolphin into the homeowner's house with it if it doesn't encounter any Plants during its trek. *It is the only Vaulting Zombie that goes in the Pool. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie's sprite is only a fraction of the size of those of other zombies. It is too small to be completely ensnared by a Tangle Kelp. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie will ignore plants that have been planted in the rightmost column. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie does not degrade while on a Dolphin (in the pool), like a Bungee Zombie or Snorkel Zombie underwater. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie has the shortest almanac entry of all plants and zombies, the second shortest is that of the Ladder Zombie. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie is invincible to all attacks (excluding instant kills besides Pool Cleaners) when jumping into the water. *In the video "Zombies on your Lawn", the Dolphin Rider Zombie's dolphin says, "We are SO the undead!" instead of "We are the undead!" like all the other Zombies. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Zomboni, Balloon Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Digger Zombie and Pogo Zombie are the only Zombies that make noises before entering. See Also *Dolphin *Vaulting Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Pool